Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker
by robstenfanatic
Summary: Edward Cullen is Mr Popular amongst most the girls in Forks High and is known to be quiet the heart breaker. Bella has enough and takes matters in to her own hands, but the outcome isn't what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

~~**Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker**~~

**Summary**: Edward Cullen is Mr Popular amongst most the girls in Forks High and is known to be quiet the heart breaker. Bella has enough and takes matters in to her own hands, but the outcome isn't what she expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Isabella Swan, focus!" Miss Burlington - my english teacher, shouted sternly.

I sighed, muttering "Yes Miss"

This wasn't the first time my attention was averted elsewhere and definitely not the first time Miss Burlington called out to get my attention.

You see, this year is my senior year in Forks High - making it my last year of school before I leave this minuscule town for college.

With finals just around the corner, I technically only have a few weeks of school left.

This years been pretty tough and everyday I think, 'don't worry Bella, you'll be fine'. However that thought completely disappears as soon as I enter Miss Burlington's classroom.

Don't get me wrong I love english literature, so much so that I'm even considering doing it at college.

The real problem at hand is my beady eyed english teacher. At the beginning of the school year, all my english assignments were straight A's.

Somehow along the line A's turned to C's and as Miss Burlington put it, I had 'lost' my 'innovative drive to learning'.

She blamed it on my loss of creativity and originality, whereas I blamed her dull and mundane lessons.

Everyday was the same routine with her. We sat in silence, copying notes from the board while she paraphrased them in to her own words.

To be perfectly honest, I didn't learn much from her lessons and I can vouch on behalf of my classmates that they didn't either.

Everyday she either told me to 'focus' or to 'concentrate'. There was only so much concentration I could have in her lessons.

No matter how hard I tried in class, it was never enough for her. Sometimes it felt as if she had a personal vendetta against me but in actual fact I think she just had a problem with everyone in general. I've never seen her with the other teacher so must be the case.

I love to read and if it wasn't for Miss Burlington, this lesson would've been my favourite.

I'm determined to revise my ass off and get that damn A! No A in english means no scholarship to Columbia University, so I really have to put my head down.

However I'm quickly losing hope and if my old bat of a teacher carries on annoying me any further I can kiss that scholarship goodbye.

Fingers crossed everything goes well, not that luck does anything for me.

Some would call this destiny, some would call it karma and others would say its fate.

While I was born as a Catholic, I wasn't practising so you could say I wasn't religious, but I was a firm believer in fate, God or no God. Fate was real!

So im hoping fate decides to help me, but i've got to do my bit aswell too and revise. The only barrier in the way happens to be in the form of Miss Burlington.

The bell rang sounding the end of the lesson, I sighed in relief. At last, I thought.

I strode out the classroom, walking in the direction of the cafeteria. I spotted Alice and Rosalie, my best friends and walked over to them.

"Hey Bella" they both greeted in unison.

I smiled in return, "Hi"

Rosalie had her head stuck in a book while Alice conversed with me.

"We need to go dress shopping very soon" Alice noted.

"Do we have to?" I whined. Shopping isn't my favourite hobby, but it is Alice's and almost every week I end up going with her. But there's nothing worse than dress shopping, especially with Alice. She makes you try every single dress.

"Bella, please" Alice pouted

I sighed, "Fine"

Rosalie lifted her head up and smirked in my direction, so I decided to stick her in it too.

"Rosalie your coming to right?" I asked mockingly.

"Of course she is Bella" Alice asserted and Rosalie's face instantly dropped.

"Great" Rosalie mumbled.

"We'll go tomorrow after school" Alice stated, me and Rosalie nodded in response.

Tomorrow will be _great_...


	2. Chapter 2

~~**Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker**~~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The following day after school, Rosalie, Alice and myself drove down to Port Angeles in search of some prom dresses.

Yes I Bella Swan, who couldn't walk a straight line without tripping over my own feet, was going to the prom.

Trust me when I say it wasn't willingly. Both Rosalie and Alice proclaimed that prom was an important right of passage.

My lack of co-ordination wasn't the only issue, almost all the girls were going to prom with their dates. Me on the other hand, I was going with Alice and Rosalie and whoever would end up as their dates. So you could say I was going to be the third wheel.

With my long mahogany coloured hair and my boring brown eyes, their was nothing special about me. I was a plain jane amongst Rose and Alice, including the other girls in Forks High.

Rose was gorgeous and she knew it too. With long blonde hair to die for and icy blue eyes, you would've thought Rose stepped of a catwalk.

As for Alice, kitted in designer clothes on a daily basis. Alice was both rich and beautiful, every guys dream.

The car came to a halt, stopping outside a small dress shop. We stepped out of Rosalie's car and walked in to the shop.

We tried on a few dresses but nothing caught our eyes yet, so we carried on looking through the racks of dresses.

"Did you guys here about Jessica?" Alice asked us.

Me and Rose shook our head, oblivious to what she was talking about.

"Jessica got dumped by Edward last night!"

"Oh" we both replied.

"Well there's a suprise" I added sarcastically.

Alice and Rosalie nodded in response.

Edward Cullen is in his senior year too, but he doesn't come to Forks High and lives in New York and goes to school there.

Edward Cullen is somewhat famous to most the girls at school and is known to create relationships with girls through facebook and e-mail. A year or two ago, Edward added Tanya Denali from our school on facebook and they had what I call a 'cyber realtionship' - where they dated on facebook and nothing more.

A couple of days later Edward 'broke up' with Tanya, if you could even call it that and moved on to Lauren Mallory - who also happened to go to our school.

From then on Edward 'dated' most the girls in our school and days later broke their hearts, leaving them pining after him while he moved on to his next victim.

I was glad I didn't have facebook and neither did Rose and Alice, this is not something we wanted to get involved with. Edward Cullen was a douchebag.

"I don't understand why girls even speak to him after knowing what his like" I pointed out.

"You know what most the girls in our school are like Bells. Edward says one word and they've fallen for him" Rose said, disgusted by how most these girls behave.

"I know but still..." I trailed. "Jess is so sweet, why would he do that to her?" I said.

"I don't think it's a question of why he would do that. I think it's a question of, why would she even speak to him" Alice theorized.

"Like I said, Edward says one word and they fall" Rose interjected, putting the conversation of Edward to a close.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback anyone?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

~~**Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker**~~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next day at school was full of drama. Jessica was a huge sobbing mess at lunch, apparently moments after Edward had 'broken up' with her, he moved on to Rebecca - Jessica's best friend.

That was Edward Cullen for you, once he wormed his way in to a girls heart, he twisted them right around his finger. He was known to spoil friendships as well as break heart. So it came as no surprise that he moved on to Jessica's best friend.

You would think that Rebecca would steer clear of Edward after the way he threw Jess to the curb without a second thought. But no!

Rose was right, all Edward had to do was type one word to a girl and she had fallen.

Heck if he just sent a friend request, they fell for him.

It was complete and utter chaos.

At least once a week a fight broke out at school over Edward. Most the girls who 'dated' him as they put it, hadn't even met him!

So you understand my reasoning when I say its was complete chaos. The whole situation was ridiculous.

I jumped when I felt a finger dig in to my side, I turned and narrowed my eyes at Alice.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the spot where Alice poked me.

She may be channelling the whole 'pixie' look, what with her cropped hair, short height and petite body, but Alice was one lethal girl!

"Sorry" she muttered half heartedly, "Had to get your attention somehow"

I rolled my eyes at her excuse. "Now that you have my undivided attention, what is it you want?" I said sarcastically.

"Your funny Bella" Alice mumbled dryly before continuing. "I was telling Rose we should all go together to prom"

I sighed deeply, "Alice we go together at any dance or ball but later in the night, you two always manage to snag dates. While I sit as the third wheel"

"Which is why we should go together Bella" Alice insisted, ignoring my rant.

"Alice-" I started before Rosalie cut me off.

"She's right Alice." Rose began, ignoring Alice's puppy dog expression. "Which is why I found Bella a date!"

"What?" Alice and I shrieked in unison.

"You heard me. After I got home yesterday, I made a quick stop at the store and I met Jacob Black"

At the mention of Jacob's name, my eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We got talking and soon you became the topic of discussion. I mentioned Prom and Jake asked if you had a date, when I told him you didn't, he was quick to offer to take you to prom. So I agreed" Rose finished, grinning ear to ear.

"This is awesome" Alice chirped, clapping her hands, happily.

Both of them stopped once they noticed my stunned expression.

"Bella" Rose drawled, waving her hand infront of my face.

"You agreed to Jake being my date" I started, "The same Jake, who put worms in my pockets!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Bella that was almost five years ago. Let go of this grudge. Jakes a nice guy!" She insisted, Alice enthusiastically nodding her head in agreement.

I snorted, "Yeah right" I mumbled.

"Bella" Rose whined, "Please just give him a chance, for my sake" she added.

I frowned at Rose, "This is emotional blackmail! You know I'll do anything for you"

"Which is why I know you won't disappoint me and go with Jake" she stated.

I sighed deeply, "Fine"

"Yes!" Alice and Rosalie yelled together.

"But if he makes one wrong move, his a dead man" I added.

Rose and Alice snickered.

"Whatever you say Bella" Rose replied, waving her hand dismissively.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. We got up, strolling out the cafeteria and heading in the direction of our classes.

"Good luck with Jess" Alice said before turning in the opposite direction, with Rose following next to her.

I almost forgot. Jess and I have history lessons together and it just so happens that she sits next to me.

Great now I'm going to get bombarded with details from Jess about her undying love for the demonic monster, who I like to call Edward.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

~~**Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker**~~

Check out my new story, **'Arranged Marriage'** and **'Never** **Let** **You** **Go'** had been updated, read and review please xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Jess was already seated once I got in to class, her mascara was smudged under her eyes, tell tale signs she had been crying. Her eyes looked empty as she stared ahead.

The sight was almost frightening considering Jess has always been wild and chirpy. Seeing her looking at her worst, wasn't something I want to see.

"Jess, hey" I greeted tentatively, slowly pulling at the chair and taking a seat.

"Bella" she acknowledged, without turning to look at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, concern laced in my tone.

"No" she whispered, finally turning towards me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"Does this have anything to do wit Edward Cullen?" I pried, even though I knew it did.

She sniffed and nodded her head, "You heard about that?"

"Its Forks, Jess. Nothing stays a secret" I retorted sympathetically.

"Yeah..." She replied, grimacing.

"How much do you know?" She asked me quietly, sounding nervous.

"I know Edward broke up with you"

"And do you know he moved on to one of my 'closest' friends?" She asked and I detected venom in her tone.

I nodded my head, "Yeah..."

"What am I going to do?" She bawled, crying again and catching the attention of our class mates who were slowly filling in.

"Jess, come with me" I said, getting out my seat.

Her head snapped up and she looked up at me, through her wet eyelids."Where are we going?"

"Were ditching class, its healthy every now and then" I said, smiling at her when she stood up.

We quickly rushed out of class before our teacher came in, ignoring the perplexed faces of our class mates. We walked out to the football field and sat on the bleachers.

Jess sat grinning next to me, "I can't believe we just did that" she exclaimed and started laughing. I laughed along with her and a few minutes later we calmed down, regaining our calm composures.

We sat in a calm, serene silence, until Jess spoke. "I really liked him, Bella" she confessed, "I know what you must think I'm being ridiculous, pining over some internet lover after only meeting him once, but-"

I quickly interrupted her. "Wait, did you just say you met him?"

She nodded her head, as if the answer was obvious. "Well yeah, he meets a girl once and from there he decides whether he still wants to be with them or dump then. And you know what he chose with me..." She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

I haven't even met or spoke to this Edward, yet I can't help but feel extremely vexed and annoyed at him.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I started angrily, "What right does he have to play around with peoples emotions? Jess you deserve so much better than him, don't hang yourself up on him" I advised her, thinking of her best interest at heart.

"I can't Bella, his always on my mind. His sweet, gentle words are always repeating in my head, I can't forget him"

While I knew Edward treated girls like this, I never realised exactly how much he hurt them, never realised the impact of his actions. Jess has always been a good friend to me and I hate seeing her in this state. She doesn't deserve it, not her.

One thought runs through my head as we sit out here in the cold. Just one thought repeating loudly in my head, again and again, becoming a mantra.

'Edward Cullen deserves a taste of his own medicine' And I'm going to give it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue or?...<strong>

Please review, your thoughts mean a lot and it helps getting the next chapters up quickly, knowing you are reading this. xx


	5. Chapter 5

~~**Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker**~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

You guys are **AMAZING**! I was so suprised by the reception I got from the last chapter. Your reviews meant soo much to me which is why I made it my priority to post a new chapter today.

For those of you still with me, enjoy the ride. All spelling and grammer mistakes are my own, forgive me :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The shrill of the school bell, rang loudly from the school building, signalling the end of the school day. My favourite time of day.

"Jess, I'll see you later. I've gotta meet up with the girls" I said quickly and ran in the direction of the car park, without waiting for a response from Jess.

Rosalie stood next to her car, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails, while Alice stood next to her tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey guys" I breathed, panting from all the running.

"What took you so long?" Alice whine, with Rose raising her eyebrow in question.

"I'll explain in the car" I replied, jumping in the back seat.

Even though me and Alice have our own cars, we prefer to carpool in Rosalie's car. My beat up red chevy seems to be on its last breath lately, I've had it since I was sixteen and it worked just fine. Recently its been having some problems and I'd rather make it on time to school, then arrive late because my car broke down. For that reason I prefer to go in Rosalie's car.

Alice's black mini on the other hand works as good as it did when she first got it at sixteen. Alice doesn't like to feel left out, so thought its only right if she carpools with me and Rose and we have done since the past year. The only reason we don't take use Alice's car is because of the issue of space. Her car has little room to move about in, while it may prove comfortable for her, it certainly isn't comfortable for those of us with longer legs.

During the car ride home, I told Rose and Alice everything Jess told me, neither of the two showed any sympathy towards her.

Both of them claimed she deserved it, stating she knew what she was getting herself in to the moment she spoke to Edward.

I for one, didn't agree with their reasoning. I would've said the exact thing, had it been anyone else other than Jess. In all of it, Jess was the victim, the sweet naïve girl who fell for the first guy who showed her any attention.

Alice and Rosalie's disregard of Jess's feeling gave me the answer I needed. Rose and Alice can never know what I have planned for Edward. It was obvious that they wouldn't understand my reasoning, best friends or not, I was going to have to keep this from them.

Alice invited Rose and I to her place, but I decline, giving the excuse I had an english assignment to do. While I wasn't exactly lying, because I do have an english assignment to do. I had something else on my mind, rather than completing an english assignment. Screw over Cullen, that was the plan.

After I said a quick goodbye to Alice and Rose, I stepped out the car and walked up to the house. I pushed my key in to the lock, turning it and pushed the door open.

The mouthwatering aroma of peach cobbler assaulted me, coating the air. Closing the door behind me, I walked in to the kitchen, mum was finishing putting the last of the peach cobblers on a glass dish.

"Bella" Mum greeted me, cheerfully. "How was school?"

"It was ok" I started, "So you've been baking?"

"Yeah, we had all the ingredients for peach cobbler, so I thought I'd give it a go" she shrugged.

"Well let's hope it edible" I muttered.

"Hey, I resent that. I'll have you know my cooking is as good as Martha Stewart's"

"Whatever you say mum" I said, laughing.

"You can try these after dinner. Go do your homework, we can order pizza later" mum suggested and I left the room, making my way up the stairs and in to my room.

Mums cooking skills are barely non-existent, she has to rely on a cooking book most the time and even then something goes wrong. So usually I'm the one who cooks in the house, while my cooking skills aren't perfect, I can manage to cook something edible and feed two other mouth - mom and dads.

After about an hour and a half later, I had all my homework completed and I even managed to make a start on my english assignment. I put my books in to my tote bag and dumped it on the floor.

I lazily trudged over to my desk, picking up my laptop - a birthday present from mum and dad.

The laptop took a few minutes to load and once it did, I opened up a browser, starting phase one of my 'mission', which is to create an e-mail account.

There's no way I can use my personal e-mail address, its way too big of a risk.

I thought long and hard of an appropriate name I could use and finally, I got it. I could go under the name of 'Marie Heathcliff'.

'Marie' is my middle name and I hardly doubt any of the towns folks would put two and two together and figure out its me. And 'Heathcliff' I picked after my favourite character in 'Wuthering Heights'. No one knows my love for this book as I only recently stumbled upon it. As long as I manage to never mention the book in the near future, then my plan will run smoothly.

Shortly after I made an e-mail, I made a facebook account under the name of 'Marie Heathcliff'

Operation 'screw-over-Edward-Cullen' has just begun. Edward Cullen won't even know what's hit him.

* * *

><p>I can't wait to write the next chapter, you guys will love it! 'Marie Heathcliff' will say hello to Edward Cullen.<p>

Please could you take a second of your time and review, I LOVE hearing your responses and in return I shall post the next chapter A.S.A.P xx


	6. Chapter 6

~~**Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker**~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

Breaking Dawn promo has begun, am I the only one missing Kristen?

I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, I've been out of town this weekend so I had no time. I'm hoping the long chapter makes up for it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Throughout dinner I felt eager to escape the room and run up to my bedroom and check if Edward Cullen had accepted my friend request, or should I say Marie Heathcliff's.

As soon as I made a facebook account, the first thing I did was send a request to Edward - a task that seemed pretty daunting at first, considering I have no prior experience with facebook or any other social networking sites at that.

Once I managed to send the request, I also sent out some random friend request to make the account look legit. I filled in the 'about me' column, writing down my likes and dislikes, making it all up.

I set my wall to private for everyone, atleast this way no one could ask me, _'whose this?'_ on my wall making everyone question the identity of Marie Heathcliff.

If mum hadn't called me down when pizza arrived, the likelihood is I would've stayed cooped up in my room, eagerly waiting till Edward Cullen accepted the friend request.

There was no doubt in my mind regarding whether or not Edward would accept the request, the reason being, Edward is known to add anyone whose female and _'Marie_' is a feminine as names get.

Mum sat next to me on the couch, slowly munching away on the cheese and pepperoni pizza, while watching T.V. Me on the other hand, I had quickly scoffed down two slice and even managed tried one of mums peach cobblers.

_'Tried'_ being the keyword. Turns out mums peach cobblers were seriously uncooked. No surprise there though.

My dad, charlie swan - couldn't make it to dinner. You see his Chief police in this dreary town and while hardly any crimes are committed, Charlie's always busy keeping an eye on any crimes going on in portland.

Charlie usually doesn't make it for dinner, he just about manages to make time for christmas dinner, but that doesn't mean Charlie doesn't care. He does, but he just shows it differently to most people. That's one thing I like about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

My eyes shifted from the flat screen T.V to the clock, countless times in the evening.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Mum asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"N-no" I stammered, wringing my fingers together, feeling uncomfortable under mums scrutiny.

"Are you sure" she pressed, "Your awfully fidgety" mum noted.

"Well you see" I started, "Jake and I are going to prom together and I'm just in a rush to talk to him...about our outfits" I lied and mentally chastised myself, I had to go and mention Jake didn't I...

"Awe" mum cooed, "You go on up, go discuss what

Without another word, I was out the room and in to the confines of my bedroom.

My laptop was on stand by, within seconds it was on. I left facebook on the browser and after entering my username and password, I was signed in.

I had a few messages in my inbox from people asking who I was, I decided to not reply and checked my notifications.

All the notifications were regarding people who accepted my friend requests, but one stood out in particular - 'Edward Cullen has accepted your friend request'

A grin formed on my face, this is the moment I've been waiting for and payback is going to be sweet.

He wasn't online so I put my laptop on my desk and got ready for bed. I took a quick shower, after twenty minutes I was done. Before getting in to bed, I checked to see if Edward was online, he wasn't.

I lay down on my bed, my headphones pressed in to my ears. The soft melody of Evenescence's song - My Immortal, made my eyes close on their own accord, sleep overtaking me.

A few hours later, I woke up feeling restless. Rubbing the sleep out my eyes, I glanced at the time - half twelve. I yanked the headphones out and turned off my ipod placing it on my bedside drawer.

My eyes caught sight of my laptop, the constant flashing blue light under the screen catching my attention, signalling the laptop was still on. I got out of bed and ran my finger over the mouse, the screen lit up, displaying facebook.

Curiously I opened the chat box, a green light was on next to Edward's name. Edward Cullen is online!

My mind went in to over drive, oh my god. My heart pounded in my ears, not out of fear but out of excitement.

I brought my laptop over to my bed, I slipped under the covers and placed the laptop on my lap.

My fingers were shaking, 'Get a hold of yourself Bella!' I scolded myself. I clicked on his name and typed in 'hello' in his chat box.

A few seconds passed and he still didn't reply, which was definitely odd. Edward doesn't ignore a girl, so I tried again.

**Marie Heathcliff: Hello?**

_There was still no reply._

**Marie Heathcliff: Anyone there? Stop being rude!**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Sorry I'm here, just fell asleep.<strong>

_Oh my god, he replied! And I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel bad about waking him up._

**Marie Heathcliff: Crap, I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to wake you.**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Don't worry, its fine...only if I know you, do I?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: No you don't, random add, sorry.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: That's ok, so where are you from?<strong>

_Oh no, I wasn't really expecting him to ask me that and to be honest I never thought what I would say either and I can't say Forks, because if he asks someone here if they know a 'Marie Heathcliff' and when they say they don't know, he'll realise I'm a phony._

**Marie Heathcliff: I'm from Phoenix, Arizona.**

_It was a safe enough answer, considering its where mums parents live._

**Edward Cullen: Oh really? I know a few people from there.**

_Oh I don't doubt it, pretty boy._

**Marie Heathcliff: That's cool, so where are you from?**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Chicago, how old are you?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: You should never ask a lady her age, tut tut.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, what do you say?<strong>

_What he didn't know is, I'm very well aware of how old he is, but I decided to mess with him a little._

**Marie Heathcliff: Fine, I'm thirty-six. Your turn.**

_A few seconds passed and he still hadn't replied._

**Marie Heathcliff: Didn't scare you off, did I?**

_I could feel my laughter building up, I muffled my mouth, not wanting to wake mum and dad with my laughing at this time._

**Edward Cullen: Please tell me your joking?...**  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Why would I joke about something as personal as my age?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Listen lady, I'm only eighteen. Your old enough to be my mother, I really don't think its appropriate if we talk.<strong>

_I pressed my hand tight against my mouth, silencing my laughter, I was laughing so hard under my hand that tears began to stream down my face. A few moments later, I wiped my face, composing my self and replied._

**Marie Heathcliff: Do you really think I'd be on here if I was thirty-six? I mean seriously.**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: So your not thirty-six?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Of course not!<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Phew, so how old are you?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Eighteen.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Eighteen going on nineteen or...<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: No, just turned eighteen.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: So your a senior like me?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Yes, its seems so.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Cool, so I'm guessing you go to Phoenix High?<strong>

_He would think so, but seeing as he knows people from there. It wouldn't be wise on my behalf to say I go there._

**Marie Heathcliff: No, I'm home schooled.**

_It was an easy answer, he couldn't find out whether or not I was lying, he would just have to take my word for it._

**Edward Cullen: No way, for real?**  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Yeah, why does that shock you?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I didn't think people really do that anymore...<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Well they do, I'm guessing you go to a state school?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Correct, Chicago High School for boys.<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: A boys school?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Yup<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: How come?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Mum didn't trust me around girls so I've always been to a boys school.<strong>

_Well that was news to me._

**Marie Heathcliff: But she trusts you enough to talk to random girls through facebook?**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Haha good one. She doesn't know though...<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: What, she doesn't know you have a facebook account?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Nope<strong>

_Gosh I was learning a lot regarding Edward, if most the girls knew what I did, would they find Edward appealing?..._

**Marie Heathcliff: So your going behind your mums back?**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I know what it must seem like, but I need some sort of communication with girls, otherwise it could really do a number on my mental stability.<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Lol, so what your saying is without girls you would be unstable.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Yes, finally someone understands.<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Oh I understand, but that doesn't mean I agree with it.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: And why's that?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: I don't know...<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: That's ok, I'll make you agree over time ;)<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: You think I'm going to talk to you again?...<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I know you will!<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Don't be to sure of yourself Cullen!<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Whatever you say Heathcliff! So how come you don't have a display picture?<strong>

_He certainly catches up on the small details..._

**Marie Heathcliff: I just recently made this account, never got around to putting a picture up. To be honest I don't think I want to...**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Why not?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Erm, I guess I just don't want people looking at my picture.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: But then how's anyone to know what you look like?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Does it matter though?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I guess so, I want to see a picture...<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Not going to happen anytime soon Cullen.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Why are you ugly?<strong>

_This guy really doesn't hold back on his thoughts._

**Marie Heathcliff: Would that bother you?**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: It can be off putting...<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Describe ugly...<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Big yellow teeth, covered in spots, facial hair, no body figure...<strong>

_I decided to cut in, as he seemed to get carried away. All in all it was quiet amusing._

**Marie Heathcliff: Ok pretty boy, I've got the picture.**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Sooo are you ugly?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Lucky for you, I have neither of the features you described. So you tell me, am I ugly?<strong>

_Ok I may or may not be intentionally flirting._

**Edward Cullen: You Miss Heathcliff are not guilty of being ugly! ;)**  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Well there's a relief :)<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: So since you can see my picture, what's your verdict on my looks?<strong>

_I clicked on his pictures, Edward Cullen was most definitely not ugly. His perfect facial features and body could put a vogue model out of business, seriously!_

**Marie Heathcliff: Well...**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Yeah?<strong>

_I decided to mess with him a little more, his reactions were epic._

**Marie Heathcliff: Well you are definitely ugly :(**  
><strong>Edward Cullen: No!<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: I'm afraid so...<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: You've just broke my heart :'(<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Would your heart mend back together if I told you, your far from ugly?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I knew it!<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Sure sure, I'm pretty certain I dented your eager earlier.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: You didn't, darling.<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Don't call me darling...<strong>

_I'm not a fan of pet names; darling, honey, sweetheart, there all meaningless to me and should only be used once two people who love each other are married. Yeah I know it seems ridiculous, but I think you've more or less countered by brain doesn't work like normal people._

**Edward Cullen: Why not, darling? ;)**  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: I don't do pet names.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: You do now :)<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: So its ok for me to call you Eddie?<strong>

_I already knew the answer, I've heard from loads of girls at school, Edward doesn't like to be called 'Eddie'._

**Edward Cullen: Definitely not!**  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Awe why not, Eddie?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I prefer Edward.<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Well I prefer Eddie :)<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I'll stop with the pet names if you stop calling me Eddie? What do you say truce?<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Haha no way, Eddies grown on me. I prefer Eddie.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Suit yourself, buttercup.<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Buttercup? Who even says that?<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: I do :)<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Your making me question your age Eddie.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Don't worry, I'm eighteen. I wouldn't lie.<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Well I don't know that do I?...<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Give it time ;)<strong>  
><strong>Marie Heathcliff: Whatever you say Eddie, I'm off. Goodnight.<strong>  
><strong>Edward Cullen: Night xx<strong>

_I didn't reply to the kisses and just signed off. It was only after I put my laptop away did the realisation dawn on me, I just spoke to Edward Cullen and from what I gathered he didn't seem all bad. Yeah he flirted a lot, but other than that he seemed alright. Or maybe that's just an act, well time will tell. But for now its best to keep my guard up regarding Edward, his not to be trusted and he will go down!_

* * *

><p>Edward has just made his appearance...what do you think? Is Eddie playing a game of his own or is he letting 'Marie' in on how his actually like?<p>

Guys can you read the convo properley in bold text, if not please let me know.

Please review, your thoughts help more than you realise xx


	7. Chapter 7

~~**Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker**~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

So yesterday I wrote the longest chapter i've ever written - two thousand words! :)

For those of you who are wondering, there WILL be an Edward's point of view, BUT not in any of the upcoming chapter. His POV is reserved for what I hope will be the most dramatic chapter.

So whose still with me on this story? Enjoy and review please :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The following morning passed quickly, I woke up, showered and went to school with Rose and Alice. Finals were beginning next week so most of the students were busy with revision and focusing in class. I didn't have any classes with Jess today so I didn't see her at all, not even at lunch.

Rose was uncharacteristically quiet at lunch and whenever she caught me staring at her, she quickly looked down at the textbook in front of her, as if she was hiding something.

"Rose, is there something wrong?" I asked curiously, staring at her intently.

"N-no, I'm fine" She stammered nervously, unable to meet my gaze.

Alice too was quiet, something was definitely not right and I couldn't help but wonder whether its about me.

"Alice" I called, garnering her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked timidly, her eyes trained on her half eaten salad box.

"Right?" I snapped, "What's going on?"

Alice and Rose glanced at each other, having a silent conversation without words. It was only when I slapped my palms in the table, they turned to face me.

"Well?" I asked, giving them pointed looks.

Alice motioned for Rose to begin and she did, not before gulping. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"Bella, me and Alice have something to tell you..."Rose started, wringing her fingers together. "We have alternative plans instead of going to prom,"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "That's great, I didn't want to go to prom anyway, so what's the problem?"

"Bella, what Rose is trying to say is...me And Rose aren't going to prom, you are" Alice replied gently, gauging my expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling confused.

Rose sighed, "Me and Alice are going to Portland to watch a band with some guys"

"So what you mean to tell me is your not going to prom, but instead your going to watch a band play instead?"

Both Rose and Alice nodded in reply.

"And what about your prom dresses?" I asked quietly.

"Well we're planning on wearing it when we watch the band play" Alice chirped, a smile playing on her face. It fell once she noticed me frowning.

"Where does this leave me?" I whispered, a part of me already knew the answer.

They both shared a look, before Rosalie turned to me. "Bella, we've thought about this and we think you should go to prom...i mean its not like your going to be alone, you have Jake" Rose said softly, her words were meant to be comforting, but they did nothing but wound me.

"The only reason I even decided to go to prom was because you guys convinced me and now your backing out and for what? Some guys from Portland you don't know" My voice was barely a whisper and conveyed how I felt, hurt and alone.

"I know Bells and we're sorry, but we do know them. We've been speaking to them for a while and -"

"A while?" I asked, cutting Alice off and she nodded in response. "I'm supposed to be your best friend and neither of you told me this!" My voice rose as my anger surfaced, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Bella don't overreact, its not like were leaving you on your own. You do have Jake!" Rose replied, annoyance obvious in her tone.

I scoffed at her, "Oh yes, how can I forget," I muttered sarcastically, "Good old Jake who I happen to dislike"

"Its just one day!" Alice huffed.

"You know what forget it, you guys do what you want," I sighed and walked out the cafeteria.

I decided to skip my next lesson and headed home. Alice and Rose's decision to ditch prom left me feeling upset and annoyed. Them two were the only reason I decided to go, I even spent quiet a bit on a dress and neither of them had the decency to tell me earlier. It made me question our friendship, did I really mean so little to them?

As usual mum was at home when I got in, mum works the morning shift at the grocery store, so in the afternoon she's usually home.

"Your home early," Mum observed from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah...I wasn't feeling well" I mumbled and headed for my room, ignoring mum's suspicious looks.

Mums always said I'm an open book, she must know I just lied through my teeth.

Dumping my bag down, I slammed the door closed behind me and threw myself down on my bed. My thoughts drifted off to a certain bronze haired boy.

Minutes later I had my laptop on and signed in to Facebook and low and behold, Edward was online.

Before I could say hi to him, he popped up on chat. I was more than surprised he made the first move to talk, from what I heard, Edward never speaks first. Well I guess he does now...

**Edward Cullen: Hello angel ;)  
>Marie Heathcliff: Oh I'm an angel now Eddie?<br>Edward Cullen: Well of course.  
>Marie Heathcliff: Oh how charming...<br>Edward Cullen: That's my middle name ;)  
>Marie Heathcliff: Lol, how are you?<br>Edward Cullen: I'm great, you?  
>Marie Heathcliff: I'm ok :)<br>Edward Cullen: So...  
>Marie Heathcliff: So...<br>Edward Cullen: Talk to me I'm bored :(  
>Marie Heathcliff: Awe what's made Eddie bored?<br>Edward Cullen: School has!  
>Marie Heathcliff: Shouldn't you be doing revision or something?...<br>Edward Cullen: I should be, but I'm not. Its so boring, I'd rather talk to you sweet cheeks ;)**

His comment made me blush, Edwards a flirt and that's one thing the girls got right. The issue about him being a jerk, well I'm not too sure about that, he seems ok enough.

**Marie Heathcliff: I'm flattered, but I don't want to be held responsible if you fail Eddiekins :D  
>Edward Cullen: Don't worry sugar it won't be your fault...it'll be my teachers :)<br>Marie Heathcliff: Haha that seems fair enough. Where do you get all this pet names from?...  
>Edward Cullen: Why are they bothering you?<br>Marie Heathcliff: Might be...  
>Edward Cullen: Tough, get used to it :P<br>Marie Heathcliff: Do you use these names for all the girls you talk to?  
>Edward Cullen: Nope, only you ;)<br>Marie Heathcliff: Sure sure  
>Edward Cullen: Fine, don't believe me then :(<br>Marie Heathcliff: I don't lol  
>Edward Cullen: :'(<br>Marie Heathcliff: Awe don't cry Eddie...fine, I believe you!  
>Edward Cullen: Good! :) Now talk to me!<br>Marie Heathcliff: So demanding...what do you want to talk about?  
>Edward Cullen: I don't know, what type of music do you like?<br>Marie Heathcliff: Erm...name some and I'll tell you.  
>Edward Cullen: Ok, The Killers?<br>Marie Heathcliff: Yup!  
>Edward Cullen: Kings of Leon?<br>Marie Heathcliff: A thousand yeah's.  
>Edward Cullen: So far so good, but I have to ask you a serious one...<br>Marie Heathcliff: Ok, go on...  
>Edward Cullen: Justin Beiber?<br>Marie Heathcliff: Hahahahaha YES!  
>Edward Cullen: Really? :o<br>Marie Heathcliff: I'm kidding!  
>Edward Cullen: Well there's a relief!<br>**  
>For the next few minutes Edward and I carried on with our favourite music, turns out we both share the same taste in music and a mutual dislike for Justin Beibers songs.<p>

**Edward Cullen: You know, your the first person I'm talking to without a display picture. Normally I don't talk to them...  
>Marie Heathcliff: Well, I'm honoured :)<br>Edward Cullen: So you should be ;) I've got to go, talk to you later?**

Wow, Edward actually wanted to talk to me again. Miracles do happen.

**Marie Heathcliff: Yeah, what time?  
>Edward Cullen: Say about seven?<br>Marie Heathcliff: Yeah, ok :)  
>Edward Cullen: Its a date then! ;) bye xx<br>Marie Heathcliff: If you say so, xx**

So I returned Edwards kisses, no big deal. The bigger issue at hand is, I'm actually enjoying talking to Edward. This shouldn't happen, his supposed to be a jerk, but his not.

Its so easy to talk to Edward without it becoming awkward, I can't let this happen, but then I can't stop myself either.

Looks as if Edward isn't the only one whose screwed...

* * *

><p>So Bella's plan isn't as easy as it first seemed and Edward isn't a jerk, or so she thinks. What could go wrong?...<p>

I will try my best to update tomorrow, if not i'll give you a new chapter first thing on Thursday!

Review please, let me know what you thought :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

~~**Fate Of A Facebook Heartbreaker**~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

I will update again on Monday!

Enjoy and review please :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

After I spoke to Edward, I headed down in to the kitchen and began preparing dinner.

"You okay, Bella?" Mum asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, while I waited for the stew to cook.

"I'm fine, mum" I reassured her, "Just stressing over exams" I added, it wasn't a total lie. I couldn't tell mum, Rose and Alice were the reason for my mood so I brushed away her concern.

While I put the food on a dish, mum settled the table, putting two plates down. "Is dad not joining?"

Mum tilted her head in my direction, "No dead, his stuck at work"

I nodded my head and fixed a plate for him, putting it in the microwave. Dinner was quiet, mum sensed I wasn't in the mood to talk, so she left me in my own space.

After dinner, mum offered to wash up and told me to get some rest. I would have gone to sleep except I couldn't, I have a 'date' with Edward, remember? To be honest I was looking forward to talking with him, he made me forget all my troubles.

He was online when I signed in and it didn't take him long to strike up a conversation.

**Edward Cullen: Hello darling :)  
>Marie Heathcliff: Hi Eddie<br>Edward Cullen: All ready for our date?  
>Marie Heathcliff: Oh yes! What have you got planned?<br>Edward Cullen: Well...I thought we could discuss you a little more ;)  
>Marie Heathcliff: Me?<br>Edward Cullen: Yeah, why not?  
>Marie Heathcliff: Erm ok...<strong>

Our conversation was safe, we spoke about favourite movies and food, neither of us dwelling in to more personal stuff, for which I was glad.

When I spoke to Edward, I was honest with all his question, but I realised I shouldn't have done that. I spoke about myself, told Edward what I liked and disliked but went under the name of Marie Heathcliff, I should have made it up.

The next day at school, Rose and Alice were nowhere to be seen and neither of them bothered to call or text me. I guess I really didn't mean anything to them.

After my first lesson, I went home. I couldn't stand being at school. I felt down all morning and my mood didn't help me focus in class either, so I drove home.

Mum wasn't home yet, which was a relief. I wasn't in the mood to face her questions.

Grabbing a snack, I headed in to my room and switched on my laptop. I'm sure you could guess what I went on, yes it was Facebook, I think I've become addicted to it or rather Edward I guess...

Conversations with Edward were enjoyable, I always felt light and free when I spoke to him, sort of like I was in another world. But there was the problem, it wasn't another world and nothing was going to end with sunny skies and rainbows.

As much as I tried to deny it, deep down I knew I liked Edward and I knew this was bad. I never thought I'd ever say it, but here I am and I can't help but feel bad about what I set out to do. Although I haven't hurt him, what happens when he'll find out? What will he do?

Sometimes when I talk to him, I wish he would say something that would motivate me to carry out what I initially set out to do, but sometimes I wonder whether I could go through with it.

I had a notification and I checked it out, Edward had wrote on my wall.

**"Hello Angel, how are you? xx" **

I didn't reply to his message and signed out. That night I stayed away from Facebook, I knew the more I spoke to him, the more trouble it brought for me...

* * *

><p>Review please :) xx<p> 


End file.
